sahphysicsgodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bodysnatcher Mob
The Bodysnatcher Mob '''formerly known as "Bodysnatchers" or "Snatchers" is a '''GTA Online: Crew. 'This is a Black/Latino gang in ''Grand Theft Auto V known for their violence and other organized crimes. Their colors consist of Black, Red, Gold, and White. They can primarily be seen wearing all black or black and gold or white in small groups around North '''Rancho. They have ties to the Families,Marabunta Grande, Almighty Saints, Vice Lords,' Cobras', Insane Deuces and also the Latin Souls. To be a Bodysnatcher you have to be willing to commit murder to be initiated into the gang and death is the only way out. Overview Based on a faction of the Four Corner Hustlers originating out of the Austin area located on the West side of Chicago, Illinois. In this Story line, the Bodysnatchers arrive in their first hood in Vespucci to set up shop in South Vespucci Beach take over half of the Rancho area and make the North Jamestown Projects their Headquarters for their operations. They team up with the Latin Souls to go to war with the Latin Kings and take over half of their hood. They eventually wipe out the Maniac Latin Disciples in North Rancho and recruit the remaining Kings in the area, but there's an on going war with the South Rancho Projects for Central Rancho. Jamestown St. is the "Hotspot" for these events in Online gameplay. Also Roy Lowenstein Blvd. and Innocence Blvd. '''They start a new sub faction called the '''Latin Bodysnatchers who primarily reside in North El Burro Heights and North and Central Rancho. They are based on the Spanish Four Corner Hustlers faction in Chicago, Illinois. Though they are flashy and like to show off their money, cars, jewelry and clothes; They are very organized and they cannot easily be identified as they like to keep low profiles. They primarily have a heavy hand in the Murder game, taking on hits for hire. This is what makes them so dangerous. Besides their joy in killing they also control most of the pimping/prostitution in South and East Los Santos. It is said that they may also be involved with the Nigerian Crime Syndicate. This Organization is also into Credit Card Fraud and other "White Collared Crime". The Latino faction primarily provide services for the gangs Drug trafficking and Weapons trafficking. They act in the "code of silence" which makes them even more deadly. Sets The Bodysnatcher Mob is a gang consisting of Latinos and African Americans. This gang consists of the main faction and 3 Sub-factions: * Bodysnatchers {BS}: They can be located primarily in North Rancho and Central Rancho. They wear mostly black or black and white, but have been seen sporting their other colors on occasion. Members that are apart of this "main" gang are often the most high ranking. Women affiliated with this mob call themselves "Lady Snatchers {LS}. They can be seen most definitely in the North Jamestown Projects. Also in East Chamberlain Hills they can be found in the Tahitian but rarely. This mob deals heavily in Sex Trafficking, Drug Trafficking, and Murder. * Latin Bodysnatchers {LBS}: Latin Bodysnatchers Control the Eastern Territories in Central and Southern El Burro Heights, but also have a strong lock on Central Rancho and West Rancho. They Often have run-ins with the Los Santos Vagos and the Latin Kings around that area. The uprising of this faction/set is what led to the war and inevitable extinction to the Maniacs and Aztecas in Rancho. They often wear Black and White or Black and Gold. They blend in with the Kings and Vagos because of color similarity but are ruthless when it comes to war, tricking the enemy with the flags to make them think they're friendly. This faction specializes in Kidnapping, Robberies, and Vehicle Trafficking. * Westside Bodysnatchers {WSB}: The West side faction is a wild and reckless set. They are flashy. They like to flaunt their jewelry and fast cars. They are the younger members but the first established hood in Los Santos. They can be found hanging out in South Vespucci Beach primarily. This faction wears Red and Black primarily but often wear Red with Gold. Though they are flashy and like to show out, they are still just as dangerous as any of the other sets. Them being the hot heads that shoot first and act later. They handle most of the gangs illegal arms dealing. * Eastside Bodysnatchers {ESBS}: The Esbs are found in North El Burro Heights. They wear Primarily Black and Gold but they rarely are seen during the daytime. They rarely get involved in any of the gangs conflicts with other gangs because they are the mainly into drug dealing, Robberies, and Credit Card Scamming. Nevertheless they are the most dangerous faction besides the main faction. They are dedicated to Nina and carry out hits for hire or when ordered to. Territory The Bodysnatchers dominate hoods from North, West and Central Rancho on Jamestown St, [https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Roy_Lowenstein_Boulevard Roy Lowenstein Blvd], Innocence Blvd, Little Big Horn Ave, Davis Ave, McDonald St. and North of Carson Ave; Northeast and East Davis 'on Davis Ave, North 'Brouge Ave, and McDonald St; South Vespucci Beach on Melonoma St, Bay City Ave, and Rub St; 'Southeast 'Chamberlain Hills 'in the 'Tahitian Projects, and on Strawberry Ave. between Carson Ave. and McDonald St; North Strawberry 'around the Strip Club and on the corners of 'Power St. and Innocence Blvd; South and East El Burro Heights. On going violence and murders happen predominately in Central and North Rancho with the Vagos, and Kings. Their strongholds consist of the North Jamestown Projects also known as the North Rancho Projects, the Billingsgate Motel, The vacant house located in North El Burro Heights on North Fudge Ln, Armaillo Vista, South La Mesa 'on 'Capital Blvd. Gallery